The Pregnancy Test
by Screaming With Your Mouth Shut
Summary: After a close encounter, accompanied with the stress of dealing with everything, Lilith breaks down and decides to act on her feelings. What starts as a one night stand full of desperation, lust and teenage hormones, leads to a life changing discovery, specifically with something growing inside of Lilith! AU !LEMON OOC Lilith x Arata but more one-sided. R&R


**A/N: NO WAY! SO COOL!  
**

* * *

 **The Pregnancy Test  
**

 _Written by: Screaming With Your Mouth Shut_

* * *

Lilith could barely contained the sickening combination of emotions that threatened to dispel at a moments notice. Top that with a blouse that seemed to uncomfortably stick to her frame due to the intense heat wave and a blush that just wouldn't disappear for the life of her, and you have yourself a recipe for a seeming terrible day. It wasn't always like this, actually, this only started a couple days ago when she noticed that she was late...

...for the second time.

She had gotten herself all worked up, that she hastily threw on her uniform, and dashed to the nearest pharmacy, thankfully without anyone noticing. Now tiptoeing, aisle from aisle, looking for her "special item" without anyone seeing her. Only after scrounging the fifth aisle had she found what she was looking for, doing a double take in both directions to make sure that no one was around, she quickly grabbed four boxes of her "special item" and proceeded to make her way to front counter, again without being noticed.

Once she reached said counter, she was instantly greeted by a middle aged women who seemed so bored out of her mind to even care what the seventeen year old was even purchasing. This, while surprisingly pleasant also sent her into another borderline panic attack, making her not only worry, but feel even more ashamed of herself.

 _Why is she not surprised?! Or... Or asking me questions! Am I... really that dirty of a person, as if one glance... she could... tell...?_

The voice in her head, not helping her cool the rage fire of emotions that swelled within her. As she anxiously tapped her feet, she waited for the now "evil/judgmental/bitch" as she was so graciously dubbed, to finish ringing in all the items. Presenting her with her total amount, Lilith while keeping her head casted down so much as to not give away the extreme blush that had taken over her entire face, paid for the items, and as quickly as she could ran out of the pharmacy, barely even registering the clerk calling out to her. Something about the change? Lilith didn't care. She just wanted to get away from the evil clerk, and get home as soon as possible.

 _She probably expects this sort of thing from a person like me... I'm so dirty..._

Unfortunately, home was still some time away, and that let poor Lilith to not only enjoy the scenery, but also wallow in a pool of her own self-pity.

 _Why? Why did I have to do this?! What was I thinking? Why am I so stupid?! Why...?_

But even as Lilith continued to torment herself, the memories that have been since permanently engraved into her heart never failed to emit the warm feelings that she had come to welcome, even crave for.

Yes, that's it. She craved for the attention, for the love and care that she felt she could only get from one person. That's why she did it. That was her answer.

Her answer, that was February 15th...

 _It was a cold evening. Everyone was sure to be fast asleep after today's escapade; Lugh._

 _The deadly encounter sent Lilith into a spiraling mess of feelings, insecurities, and fears. She had kept it all bottled inside, opting to play the strong leader that everyone could turn to whenever they needed some form of comfort, when instead she wanted to break down and cry. Oh how she wanted to release everything, but she couldn't. "I will get through this", she would constantly tell herself, even as she felt a few tears escape, feeling them travel down her cheek before making their final destination onto the forgotten floor. No, she was strong, she would wipe whatever other tears were threatening to escape onto her sleeve, before making her way towards where Levi and Lieselotte where tending to whatever injuries they sustained. No. It wasn't like she didn't want to admit it, she just didn't know that someday, she would need some comfort herself._

 _She needed **his** comfort._

 _Not really giving much thought into her current state of dress, she quickly but gently slipped out of her room, and shuffled her way down the endless corridors, stairwells, and courtyards, until she finally stood in front of the door to her desired destination..._

 _...Arata's room._

 _It wasn't until she shakily brought a hand to the wooden panels of the door that she noticed how fast her heart was beating. She could see the younger version of herself, just out of the corner of her eye, looking up at her, eyes filled so filled with life, only reflected pity and reluctance._

 _Her mouth opened._

 ** _Are you sure? Is this what you want?_**

 _Lilith gave a meek nod. The determination that once lit her eyes now replaced with shame and regret. What was she doing?  
_

 _The doppelganger hadn't seemed to move yet. Instead, answering with a small smile, and a nod of acknowledgement._

 ** _Then I am... happy for you. I'm sure she'll love you very much._**

 _Lilith barely had enough time to register what the younger version said when she heard the door swing open from the other side. It seemed that she had unconsciously knocked on the door, or maybe she was to tired. All that mattered now was a now equally aged boy (and equally tired) was standing right in front of her enthralled in the entire display that was her body.  
_

 _It was then did Lilith realized that she was wearing nothing but her panties._

 _...but for once, she didn't care.  
_

 _Instead she was drawn into the seemingly warm and comfortable place in between the crook of his neck as she latched onto him for dear life. The floodgates the kept the seemingly gallons of tears at bay had finally released into non other then the fabric of Arata's night shirt.  
_

 _Forcefully, almost instinctively, Arata's arms came full circle around the nude girls form. It was an innocent gesture, but neither one knew just how much of a catalyst it was to ignite the fire that was: teenage hormones._

 _After seconds that felt like minutes of staring into one anothers eyes, their lips finally met, crashing into each other in a mix of desperation, lust, loneliness._

 _The kiss was everything Lilith had ever hoped for, gentle, warm, protective, but best of all, it was her **first** kiss. It was then that Lilith decided, that tonight, there was going to be a whole lot more "firsts" not only for her but for Arata too._

 _Sporting a devilish smirk, accompanied with the once lost determination, she slowly started inching her way towards the bed, deepening the kiss more and more as to get Arata to follow. It was long before both stumble onto the bed, with Arata falling on top of her, something that only served to deepen the kiss.  
_

 _By this point Lilith shut the rational part of her brain down, now heavily relying on instinct, she vaugley hoped the Arata was doing the same, but judging from the way his fingers began to fumble with her bare stomach as if there was a shirt there told her that this was his first time also._

 _The need for air came all to apparent as the couple disconnected from each other. Lilith didn't know how it happen but somehow they had managed to trade places. Sitting upwards as to straddle the boys waist, their eyes had never left each others once. She could feel them again, the hot tears that she had seemingly forgotten about had some how leaked without her knowing and where now dripping onto the boys shirt once again, not that he seemed to mind. And with the quietest most fragile voice she croaked:  
_

 _"Make love to me"_

 _It almost sounded like a plea. If only she could she how broken she was right now. How badly she needed to be mended after keeping everything inside for so long. She wanted him to be her glue, to help piece her back together, until she was whole._

 _She just wanted to be whole again._

 _Her fingers instantly went for the buttons on his shirt, practically tearing them off as she quickly slide off and discarded the annoying garment. Next came his boxers. Any seconds thoughts she was having had been quashed by this point, as she like the shirt, tore them off, greeting her with the sight off his excited manhood, something that had caught her off guard._

 _Or maybe it was the fact that her panties were borderline sopping wet that had caught her off guard, she couldn't remember._

 _Quickly falling suit with her underwear the two laid naked, side by side, neither one daring disrupt the beautiful silence the two had formed, as their eyes hungrily explored each others bodies._

 _It was Lilith who took the initiative. Moving back into her straddling position, she gave one last look at Arata, who all but slithered his arms around the girls waist, giving her a small smile as he mouthed:_

 _"I'll be gentle"_

 _Lilith quickly returned the smile, wiping whatever tears had formed onto her forearm, before in one swift motion, impaled herself onto his manhood._

 _The previously gesture seemed fruitless as more tears spilled down her cheeks. The intense waves of both pain and pleasure taking control of not only her but her partner as well. Neither one caring about the little beads of blood that dripped and splattered onto their thighs._

 _And with a small nod, the act of love making began._

 _They forgot about everything._

 _School,  
_

 _Friends,_

 _Magic,_

 _They were together and that was all that mattered._

 _Having to bite down on her hand to suppress any loud moans or squeals as far as to not wake up anyone else, the two began to move faster, harder, until the sounds of skin smacking against skin echoed throughout the entire room._

 _"We are one" Lilith would occasionally pant out as Arata would increase his pace into the girl. Finally ripping her hand out of her mouth she collapsed onto the boy, slinging both arms around his neck as his pace began to quicken._

 _In the pit of her stomach she could feel something building. It was intense and hastily approaching. Feeling both scared, but at the same time anticipating it, Lilith reciprocated by tightening her hold around the boys neck.  
_

 _She could feel it releasing, all at once. Having to bit down on Arata's shoulder to silence the scream she was sure she would make, Lilith exploded into a wave of euphoria, her nails digging into the back of his neck, eliciting a groan of both pain and extacy from the boy as he too, found his sought after release inside of the girl._

 _Gasping for air, their sweaty bodies mingled with one another, until each other found comfort, and safety in their arms. Drifting into a blissful slumber, any thoughts about protection completely over their head until the following morning._

...

Planting herself onto the cold toilet seat, Lilith awaited abeit impatiently for the results to come back. After having read the instructions on the box atleast six times, she decided she couldn't wait any long, instantly diving for the first result.

Positive.

She could feel a cold sweat forming on her back, as she reached for the second result.

Positive.

By this point she already knew that she was going to be a mother. But to be sure, she reached for third one.

Positive.

The pregnancy test fell from the girls hands as it gently bounced off the floor into the farther corner of the stall. She couldn't believe it, whole heartedly she couldn't believe what was happening. She was going to be a mother. At the age of seventeen no less. A teen mother. And with Arata's child. It all seemed so surreal. She half wished this was a nightmare and that she would wake up from this in an instant.

But another half was kind of happy about the turn of events. She was going to have a child, and that child was going to love her. It was an unconscious desire she always had since her mother had abandoned her.

It suddenly dawned on her. What would everyone else think? Would they see her as some sort of slut? Would they think of her any less?

Fuck them. She knew she was thinking irrationally, but she knew all to well of the others infatuations with the boy, and how much it just pissed her off to no end. Arata was hers now, and the baby only proved to seal the deal. To hell with anyone who thought other wise. She was going to be a good goddamn mother to Arata's child. She was sure of it.

And you know what, she was sure all of her friends would be supportive of their child regardless. She opted to tell the rest of them as soon as possible, preferably, right now.

But even with this new found wave of confidence along with the extra spring in her step, she couldn't for the life of her figure out how she was going to break the news to Arata.

* * *

 **A/N: My first lemon. I know that both Lilith and Arata are major OOC in this but idgaf. Guilty as charaged, I actually haven't really watch the anime yet, and I have only read the first chapter of the manga so I'm really only going off of a wiki article and the fact that I found an image of Lilith holding a pregnancy test kit on google images, so there is obviously going to be some errors in the fic. I'll update/continue after I've done a little more research, or gotten alot of followers/favorites/reviews.  
**

 **Until then,**


End file.
